Life can be hard for teenagers
by waterlooRoadLover
Summary: My first fanfic! Generally just about problems teenagers have in life. Has a lot of REDDIE!Rachel also has a daughter. Rated T just incase of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfic!

Rachel and Eddie have been together for nearly a year and everyone knows about it.

Rachel has a 12 year old daughter called Kate, Eddie has adopted Kate so is her legal father and Kate loves him like a father.

Rachel had gone on a course and would be gone for a week so Eddie was looking after Kate. They were at home and Eddie was making him and Kate dinner. Kate was sitting in the living room watching Desperate Housewives. After dinner Kate went to her room to do her homework, it started to get late so Eddie went to tell Kate it was time for bed.

Eddie: Hey honey, time for bed.

Kate: Okay...

Kate got into bed and Eddie gave her a goodnight kiss.

Eddie: Night Night, don't let the bed bugs bight!

Kate: Night Eddie.

Kate woke in the middle of the night,she had a really sore stomach so went to the toilet. She realised she had started her period. She went back to her room and realised there was blood over her bed sheets. She didn't know what to do! There was no way she could tell Eddie and her mum was away for a whole week. She put some toilet role in her pants and went back to bed. She woke up in the morning had a shower and used toilet role again. When her and Eddie got to school she went straight to Janeece who she was very close to. She told her she had started her period and Janeece gave her some pads. Kate was in maths and Eddie was her teacher.

Bolton: Hey Kate, you have a pen i can borrow?

Kate: Yea it's in my bag, help yourself.

Bolton started to look in her back and found the pads. He took one out.

Bolton: Hey guys check this out!

Everyone burst out laughing and Kate ran out of the classroom realising Eddie had found out. Eddie knew kate hadn't started her period before as Rachel had told him just incase it happened when Eddie was looking after her. Eddie got someone to cover his class and went to find Kate. He looked for ages but couldn't find her. It came to the end of the day so Eddie went back to the house. He knew Kate would be home soon. He heard the door go and Kate ran upstairs to her room. Eddie went up and knocked on the door, there was no answer so he just went in. Kate was curled up under her blanket. Eddie sat on the bed beside her.

Eddie: Hey honey, can we talk?

Kate: Go away.

Eddie: Come on sweetie, it's okay, nothing to be embarassed about.

Kate was crying as she was scared at how Eddie would react and thought he might get embarrased and just walk out her room. She came out from under her blanket and sat up, Eddie hugged her.

Kate: I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do.

Eddie: It's okay honey, I'm always here for you.

Kate: I made a mess of my sheets lastnight... but i was to scared to tell you.

Eddie hugged her tightly.

Eddie: Oh baby girl, it's fine, it happens to every girl. Is this why your stomach was so sore the other night.

Kate nodded.

Eddie: Right you go for nice shower and clean yourself up, I'll sort your sheets.

Eddie got Kate some more pads and she went for a shower. He put her sheets in the wash and got her some pain killers and a hot water bottle. Kate was now lying in bed, Eddie came up to her room.

Eddie: Take these and keep the water bottle on your stomach, it will help.

Kate: Thanks Eddie.

Eddie gave her hug and a kiss on the head.

Eddie: Night sweetheart.

Kate: Night Dad... I... I mean Eddie.

Eddie: Darling, you can call me dad if you feel comfortable.

Kate smiled and went to sleep. About an hour later Eddie woke with Kate screaming. He ran through to her room and realised she was having a nightmare. He woke her up.

Eddie: Heey honey, wake up, you had a bad dream.

Kate began to cry and Eddie held her close.

Kate: Can you stay with me untill i fall asleep? I'm scared.

Eddie: Course sweetie!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry at the begining of the first chapter i said Kate was 12, she's actually 15.

A week had passed and Rachel had returned from her course. It was Friday, nearly the weekend! Eddie had called Rachel and told her about everything that had happened. Rachel walked in the door at 7:30am. Kate ran up to her and hugged her.

Kate: I missed you mum!

Rachel: I missed you too sweetheart!

Kate: I love you mum.

Rachel: I love you more baby.

While Rachel was away Kate had gotten close to Paul who was a year older as her. They had started dating. Eddie knew something was going on as Paul and Kate were always together. Rachel walked over to Eddie and gave him a kiss.

Eddie: How was the course?

Rachel: Great, it was good to get out of waterloo road for a week! Shame you couldn't have been there.

Eddie: I felt i was, you texted me about it 10 times.

Rachel: So did you miss me then?

Eddie: Ohh, was i supposed to.

Eddie pulled her in for another kiss.

Rachel: So did you get on okay with Kate? and the whole period thing?

Eddie: Yea it was fine, she was embarassed at first but i think she's okay now. Bolton took a pad out her bag infront of my whole class, poor kid! Oh and i think she may have a new boyfriend...

Rachel: What? who?

Eddie: Paul, don't worry though he's a nice kid.

Rachel: Aww, I'll go have a chat with her.

Rachel went into the living room where Kate was watching tv. She sat next to her and Kate cuddled up to her mum, happy that she was home.

Rachel: So you had a good week with Eddie?

Kate: It started off bad, he probably told you... but it got better.

Rachel: Yea he told me, you want to talk about it?

Kate: Naah, nothing to talk about really, Eddie helped me.

Rachel: Okay baby, and what's this i'm hearing about a new boyfriend?

Kate: Oh yea, me and Paul are going out no biggy.

Rachel just smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug. They all headed for school, when they arrived Kate went to see Paul. Rachel watched them as they kissed and walked into the school hand in hand. Rachel and Eddie made their way to Rachels bell went and Eddie had to go teach his math class, Rachel started to get on with paperwork. Rachel sat and watched the clock, it was going to be a long day. She had done enough paperwork so went for a walk around the school. She walked past the girls toilets and heard someone crying.

Rachel: Hey, you alright in there?

'Yea, fine'

Rachel reconised that voice, it was Danielle Harker, she was best friends with Kate and had been since they were 5, So Rachel had known her for 10 years.

Rachel: Danielle, what's the matter?

Danielle: Nothing Miss, i'm fine.

Rachel: Can you come out please?

Danielle opened the cubicle door still slightly crying.

Rachel: Aww, honey come with me.

They made there way to Rachels office, when they reached it Rachel shut the door and glass window. She led Danielle over to the couch and sat beside her, she put her hand on Danielle's hand to reasure her.

Rachel: Now sweetie, why are you so upset?

Danielle: I'm sorry, i can't tell you, it's to bad!

Rachel: You've got nothing to be sorry about, just take your time.

Danielle: I was walking to school this morning and i felt someone behind me... he... he..

Danielle burst into tears again and Rachel hugged her tightly.

Rachel: It's okay sweetheart, I'm here for you. What did he do?

Danielle: He grabbed me and pulled me into the woods... he raped me!

Rachel: Oh My God honey! Come here, it's going to be okay!

Rachel called the police and Danielle gave a statement, Danielle parents were away and she was meant to be staying at Aleesha's but Aleesha was going out on the town.

Danielle: Miss, my parents are away for the weekend and Leesh is going out on the town tonight, could i stay at yours with Kate?

Rachel: Course you can honey!


	3. Chapter 3

The bell went signalling the end of the day, Rachel, Eddie, Kate and Danielle met at Rachels car. They all got in a drove home. Danielle had explained to Kate what had happened and she had told Rachel it was okay if she told Eddie. They got home so Danielle and Kate went to watch tv. Rachel and Eddie went to the kitchen.

Eddie: What was going on with Danielle today?

Rachel: She was raped Eddie! This morning in the woods.

Eddie: Oh My God, poor kid, how is she?

Rachel: I think she'll be okay, we just need to keep a close eye on her, and be there for her.

Eddie: Thats all we can do!

It came to 12 midnight so they all went up to bed, Danielle slept in Kate's room. At about 2 in the morning Kate got up and went to sleep in the spare room because Danielle was speaking in her sleep. A little while later Kate, Eddie and Rachel were all woken with Danielle screaming. They all got up and ran to Kate's room, Eddie got there first and realised Danielle was having a bad dream, Eddie was used to this as Kate had them all the time, so he woke Danielle up.

Eddie: Danielle! wake up! you've had a bad dream!

Eddie had his hands on Danielle's shoulders as he was trying to calm her down.

Danielle: GET OFF ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Eddie: Danielle! Sush, it's okay it's only me! Eddie!

Danielle burst into tears and fell into Eddie's arms, he hugged her tightly and told her it was okay, they all knew she had been dreaming about the rape! Rachel sat down beside her and hugged her while Eddie held Danielle's hand. Kate just stood in shock at the doorway.

Rachel: Kate, are you okay honey?

Kate: Yea mum fine.

Rachel: Come here sweetie.

Kate sat down beside her mum and her mum hugged her. They all sat with Danielle untill she fell back asleep. Kate was really shooken by what she had seen and it frightened her! Rachel could see Kate wasn't fine.

Rachel: Hey baby, what's up?

Kate: Nothing mum, that just kinda freaked me out a bit. I mean what if it was me that had been walking to school that day!

Rachel: Ohh sweetie, don't think about that! come on, you can sleep in our bed tonight.

Kate: Thanks mum.

Kate often had really bad nightmares, so slept in Rachel and Eddie's bed quite a bit. Eddie slept at his side with Rachel beside him then Kate slept beside Rachel, it was a bit of a squeeze so Rachel held Kate close to her. The morning came and Eddie was the first one up. He emerged from the bathroom after having had a shower and was already dressed.

Eddie: How are my two favourite sleepy heads today?

He said while kissing Rachel then kissing Kate on the forehead.

Kate: We're great, how are you dad?

Eddie: I'm fantastic honey!

Rachel: Someone's in a good mood today!

They all had breakfast and after a few hours Danielle's mum came to get her, everything that happened was explained to her mum and they went home! Rachel, Eddie and Kate were sitting in the living room watching tv.

Rachel: Right, what do you want t do today?

Kate: Emm.. I don't know... go shopping?

Rachel: Just what i was thinking!

Rachel and Kate went shopping and had a great day! Eddie had stayed home as he didn't want to go clothes shopping. Eddie had made the dinner when they came home. After dinner Kate wanted to go out to meet Paul.

Kate: Mum... can i go over to Pauls for a bit?

Rachel: Okay.. as long as your home by 10.

Kate: Thanks mum.

Rachel wasn't to keen on letting Kate go to Paul's as he had just turned 17 and Kate was only 16 in a few months and Rachel knew that all boys his age wanted was sex. Kate arrived at Paul's and they went upstairs to Paul's room, they were lying on his bed kissing and talking. Next Kate knew Paul was taking her trousers off... she knew she wasn't ready for sex but she didn't want to upset him, so she did it.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kate and Paul had done it, it turned 10, Kate said she had to go and she ran the whole way home in tears. She opened her front door and ran upstairs crying, Rachel and Eddie were in the living room and could easily here her.

Rachel: I wonder what's happened to her? i better go check on her.

Eddie knew Kate hated people asking what was wrong with her and he knew she would come to them when she was ready to talk.

Eddie: Rach leave it, you know she hates when we interfere, she will tell us what's up when she's ready, yea?

Rachel: I guess you're right.

Later on that night Rachel wanted to know what was wrong with her daughter, she hated seeing her that upset. So Rachel went to her room and opened the door, but Kate was fast asleep so Rachel left her. The next morning came and Eddie, Rachel and Kate went to school and work. Kate got out the car, and to Rachel's surprise she did not go to meet Paul. Rachel knew something had happened between them. Rachel and Eddie went to Rachel's office.

Rachel: Eddie there's something happened between Kate and Paul, i want to know if she's ok.

Eddie: Rachel what did i say last night! if you ask her what's up all she will say is nothing, just wait till she's ready to talk ok?

Rachel: Okay Eddie, i just hate seeing her upset.

Eddie: So do i, i've got her next lesson, so if you really want, i can have a word.

Rachel: Thankyou Eddie!

The bell went signalling first class. Kate went to maths with Eddie, she sat next to Chlo. Eddie started the class and Kate began talking to Chlo about what had happened.

Kate: Chlo can i tell you something... but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!

Chlo: Course, and i promise i won't.

Eddie: Girls do you have something you would like to share with the class?

Kate: No sir, sorry sir.

Kate wrote Chlo a note saying 'The past few weeks Paul has been asking me to have sex with him, i've always said i wasn't ready but then he started to get mad so lastnight i just did it and i really regret it as i know i'm not ready.. I just feel like shit! and it reaally hurt aswell!' Chlo wrote back ' Don't worry about it, give it a week and you'll be fine again' She smiled at Kate and then got back on with her work. The next bell went and the class began to leave the maths room, the peice of paper Chlo and Kate had been writing on fell on the floor and bolton picked it up.

Eddie: Kate, can you stay behind a minute?

Kate sat back at her desk, when everyone had left the classroom Eddie sat at the other side of the desk facing her.

Eddie: Kate, what was up last night? your mum and I heard you crying.

Kate: Nothing was up! I just had a bad day, now can i go!

Eddie: Something was obviously up, but if you're not ready to talk you don't have to, but just so you know, i'm here if you need to talk.

Kate: Ok.

Kate went out the room and to her horror the note she had written to Chlo had been photocopied and stuck up all over the school! Kate ran out of the school and kept on running. Rachel and Eddie were walking down the corridor, they saw the peices of paper and began taking them down, luckily no one had really seen it as they got them all just before the bell went for break. Rachel and Eddie both went to find Kate, but they couldn't find her anywhere and no one had seen her. She wasn't in any of her classes the rest of the day end of the day came and Rachel and Eddie went home. Kate wasn't there either. It started to get late so Eddie and Rachel got in the car and went to look for her, they went to the one place Kate always went when she was upset, Maxine's grave. Kate and Maxine had been the bestest friends ever before Maxine died. Rachel and Eddie got there and saw Kate sitting in the rain crying her eyes out next to maxines grave. Rachel walked over.

Rachel: Hey, sweetheart... Come on out the rain, you must be freezing!

Kate got up and walked up to her mother, she fell into her mothers arms and sobbed her heart out. Whenever Rachel found Kate at maxines grave she was crying her eyes out, but not just because of what she was upset about but when she started thinking about Maxine it made it worse. Rachel then noticed that Kate was really drunk and she saw a nearly empty bottle of vodka on the ground, Kate could hardly walk.

Rachel: EDDIE! give me a hand please!

Eddie: Whats wrong?

Rachel: She's really drunk, she's really going through it.

Eddie: Honey come on.

He lifted Kate like a baby and took her to the car, he wrapped her in the blanket from the back and lay her down.

Eddie: Rachel, you're not mad with her are you?

Rachel: No, i just wish she would talk to me about things, i love her so much i just want her to be happy!

They got back to the house and Rachel tried to get Kate out of her wet clothes, she couldn't get it done herself. She got Eddie upstairs, he held her still while Rachel got her wet clothes off, he lifted her up again and put her in the bath he had run for her. Eddie had to hold her up so she didn't drown as she was so drunk, Rachel tried to wash her a bit. They got her out the bath, dried her and then got her pyjamas on. They took her in their bed too make sure she was ok. The next morning came and it was Saturday. Rachel and Eddie woke up at 10:30 but Kate still wasn't awake.

Rachel: Eddie what can i do to help her?

Eddie: Just be there for her, when she wakes up have a chat about the whole Paul thing, yea?

Rachel: Okay.

Eddie went to make breakfast for everyone. Kate woke up a few moments later, she turned and looked at Rachel, she was expecting to get a bollocking but Rachel just smiled at her.

Kate: Mum... I'm really sorry, i just... i couldn't take it anymore... when i saw that note everywhere.

Rachel: Sweetheart! It's okay, i jut wish you could talk to me about these things.

Kate started to cry and Rachel lay on the bed beside her and held her close.

Rachel: Now honey, can you tell me about that note?

Kate: Mum... i...i didn't want to do it, but Paul.. he got so mad when i said no, so i just did it! but i wish i didn't, I don't know why but i feel crap! i feel depressed! and it hurts so bad!

Rachel: Oh baby! It's all gonna be fine! i promise, i'm here for you! you'll never be alone.

Kate: Okay mum, i promise no more secrets!

Rachel and Kate headed downstairs for breakfast, Rachel went to the toilet and Kate walked into the kitchen, slightly anxious about what Eddie was going to say. He just walked over to her and hugged her.

Eddie: You okay now sweetheart?

Kate cried into Eddies chest for a moment, then she looked up at him, he dried her tears with his thumb.

Kate: I'm sorry about when i got mad at you in class.

Eddie: It's fine honey, i love you, and i always will.. no matter what happens!

Kate: I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate's birthday had been and she was now 16, they found out who raped Danielle and he was sent to jail for 12 years. Finally everything started to look up for Rachel, Eddie and Kate. Kate's grades were getting better, she had been to see a councilor who helped her get over Maxines death, and now she was a normal happy teenager. Eddie and Rachel were as close to Kate as they had ever been, she knew she could talk to them about anything. It was the last week of the holidays before Summer break, everyone was buzzing. In 5 days Kate and Paul's 1 year anniversary was coming up and Kate really wanted Paul to stay the night at hers, she was to scared to ask her mum but knew she had to. She went to her mum's office and knocked on the door.

Rachel: Come in!

Kate walked in and saw Rachel and Eddie talking.

Kate: Hey mum, dad.

Rachel: Hi honey, what's up?

Kate: Mum can i talk to you?

Rachel: yea sure what is it?

Kate: No offence dad but can i just talk to mum please?

Eddie: Course you can sweetie.

Eddie walked out the office and kate shut the door and sat down.

Rachel: What's happened sweetheart?

Kate: Nothings happened mum, i just wanted to ask you something.

Rachel: Okay, well i need to talk to you about something aswell... but you go first.

Kate: Okay... well... it's kinda about sex.

Rachel: I didn't expect that, that's exactly what i wanted to talk to you about.

Kate: Well, on Friday me and Paul will have been together for a year and i was wondering if he could stay over? I'm not saying we're gonna have sex, it just could happen...

Rachel: Okay, i think that's fair, you're 16 and you've been together for a while, as long as you're safe.

Kate: Thankyou so much mum, i love you! Ohh what was it you wanted to ask me?

Rachel: Oh yea, i was just gonna ask if Paul was pressuring you to sleep with him, but you seem fine about it.

Kate: Thanks mum!

Kate gave her mum a big hug and then went out her office as Eddie came back in.

Eddie: What was that about, is she okay?

Rachel: Yea she's fine, she was asking if Paul could stay over and she said that she wasn't planning on having sex with him but i could happen, she was just wondering if i was okay with it.

Eddie: Are you okay with it?

Rachel: I guess so, well i said yea. I just don't like the thought of her growing up.

Eddie: I know, she seems so grown up now!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the last chapter was so short, I don't really know what to write here, so it might be crap! and i don't really know where i'm going with this story, so any suggestions would be very helpful and i would be very greatful for them!

The week passed by fast and it was finally the last day. Kate, Eddie and Rachel arrived at school, it was only a half day since it was the last day before the holidays. Kate went to meet Paul.

Kate: Hey babe! how are you today? excited about tonight?

Paul: Hey gorgeous! yea can't wait! can we go into town after school at 1 to get some things?

Kate: Yea sure.

Although Kate had told her mum she wasn't planning on having sex, she was. The bell went so Kate and Paul went to registration. Meanwhile Eddie and Rachel were in Rachels office. They were also planning on having a good night! The bell went at 1 and Kate and Paul went to talk to Rachel.

Kate: Mum we're gonna go into town for a bit, we're gonna get a chinese, do you want us to bring you some back?

Rachel: Ok sweetie, naah it's fine, Eddies cooking for me tonight! See you later!

When Kate and Paul got into town they went to boots. Paul went and bought condoms while Kate looked about. Next they went to tescos, Paul had his older brothers I.D, so was gonna try to buy alcohol. He went and bought some lager and some blue WKD for Kate. Kate put it in her school bag so no one would see it. They went to the chinese and got a takeaway then made their way home. When they got home Kate went to speak to her mum.

Kate: Hey mum... dad, we're home. We're gonna go eat our chinese in my room, Night.

Rachel: Okay sweetie have a good night.

Rachel and Eddie felt awkward, it was only 8pm yet Kate had gone to her room and wasn't coming out again that night! They knew exactly what was going to be going on up there. After Rachel and Eddie had eaten they snuggled up on the couch and watched a film. Kates room was right above the living room. Rachel and Eddie knew they were having sex as they could here the bed banging.

Rachel: Okay this is really awkward... lets go up to bed!

Eddie: I think so!

They both laughed a bit then went up to there room. As they passed Kate's room it was even more obvious! Eddie and Rachel got to their room and snuggled up together.

Rachel: Eddie do not say anything to her in the morning, imagine how embarrased she would be!

Eddie: Rachel i think i would be just as embarassed as she would be if i said something!

Rachel laughed.

Sorry this chapter is really short and crap! please give me ideas about what to write about next would be most appreciated! thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter will have some strong language, just to warn you.

The Summer holidays were coming to an end and Paul hadn't spoken to Kate properly since the night they spent together, Kate couldn't understand why, she hadn't done anything wrong, Rachel noticed her daughter had become very quiet and she had heard her crying in her bed some nights. It was the night before the first day back at Waterloo Road and Kate was just going to bed.

Kate: Night mum, night dad, love you.

Eddie: Love you too sweetheart.

Rachel: Night honey, love you.

Kate went up to bed and Rachel and Eddie soon followed. Rachel heard Kate crying again and decided she would go see what was wrong. Rachel knocked on Kate's door. Kate started wiping her eyes hoping her mum wouldn't notice that she had been crying. Rachel opened the door and went to sit on her daughters bed.

Rachel: Hey sweetheart, whats up?

Kate: Nothing mum, what are you talking about?

Rachel: Kate... your eyes are bright red and bloodshot, i know you've been crying i heard you.

Kate: Mum i'm fine.

Rachel: No your not honey, i've heard you crying most nights this week! So what's happened?

A tear fell down Kate's cheek, Rachel was worried, she held her arms out and Kate fell into her mother. Kate couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop crying, Rachel held her tight.

Kate: Mum i don't know why i'm so upset, it's just Paul hasn't spoken to me properly since that night he stayed over.. and... i... i just feel so alone.

Rachel: Ohh baby, why didn't you tell me? you know i'm always here for you, and you are never alone! I love you more than anything in the world, you know that right?

Kate: Mum i'm sorry i didn't tell you, i wanted to but i just couldn't, and i know you love me! i don't know why i feel like this. Mum... can you sleep in here with me tonight? i don't want you to leave me...

Rachel: Course i will darling.

Rachel got up and put the lights off, she got into Kate's bed and Kate snuggled right into her mum while her mum hugged her. The morning came and they all got up, they set off for school shortly after. Kate had been in her first 2 classes when the bell went for break, Kate went to the toilet, she heard people in the cubicle next to her shagging. Kate came out and washed her hands.. and who came out the cubicle but Danielle and Paul!

Kate: YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!

Kate dragged Danielle out by her hair! They were now in the corridor where everyone could see them! Kate slapped Danielle!

Kate: I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING SLAG!

Danielle: Kate stop i can explain!

Kate: I DON'T THINK SO! I'VE JUST CAUGHT YOU SHAGGING MY BOYFRIEND!

Kate punched her in the face and they started a fist fight! Karla ran to get Rachel and Eddie! They came running! Eddie grabbed Kate and stopped her.

Rachel: What the bloody hell is going on here?

Kate: She shagged Paul in the toilets!

Rachel: Danielle, Kate, to my office now!

Eddie let Kate go, she burst into tears.

Kate: FUCK OFF! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DANIELLE YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH! JUST FUCK OFF AND NEVER COME BACK!

Kate ran, she kept running, she left the school and kept going. Eddie ran after her, he could still see her so he kept running waiting for her to stop... she finally stopped just up the hill from where Eddie was standing, he ran up and grabbed her before she could run again.

Eddie: Kate i don't know what to say, there's nothing i can say that will make this better, but come with me and we can talk.. yea?

Kate: I.. I don't know what to do dad, why's this kinda thing always happen to me?

Kate could hardly talk for crying, Eddie took her hand and they went and sat under a big tree.

Kate: Im so sorry dad! i'm sorry...

Eddie: It's okay baby, shhh... i'm here now, it's gonna be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Rachel had Danielle in her office, she had called her mum and sent her to the cooler. Eddie and Kate walked into Rachels office. Kate was still crying.

Kate: Mum, i'm so sorry! I was just so angry and upset!

Rachel: I know baby, come here.

Rachel held her arms out and Kate ran into them.

Rachel: Eddie, can you give us a moment please?

Eddie: Yea sure.

Eddie left the office and Rachel led Kate to the couch. Rachel held her tight and Kate cried uncontrolably into her.

Rachel: Shh baby, it's gonna be okay! But what you did, it wasn't right.

Kate: I know mum, i'm sorry, i just couldn't stop myself.

Rachel took Kate home and told Eddie that they weren't gonna be back at school that day.

A month had passed and Kate still hadn't got back to normal, Rachel was worried about her. Rachel had noticed she hadn't been eating much. Kate started to wear baggy clothes so Rachel and Eddie couldn't see how thin she was getting. Kate was getting really ill, she only weighed 6 and a half stone now, Rachel noticed she had gotten thinner, but she didn't realise how thin because Kate would put on makeup to make herself look healthier.

Rachel: Kate! time to get up!

Kate: Ok mum!

Kate was so tired and had no energy, she could hardly get up in the mornings. She managed to get up and get dressed. She went downstairs, then Kate, Eddie and Rachel went to school. Kate was in English first thing with Mr Clarckson.

Mr Clarckson: Kate, could you ay attention please!

Kate: Sorry Sir.

Tom knew there was something up with her because she wasn't paying attention all lesson. The bell went signalling the end of class.

Mr Clarckson: Kate can i have a word?

Kate walked over to his desk.

Mr Clarckson: Is everything okay? you seem very distracted, it's not like you.

Kate: I'm fine. Sorry just tired.

Mr Clarckson: Okay, off you go.

Just as Kate got to the door she collapsed. Tom ran over to her, when she fell her top came up a bit, so he could see her stomach, he was shocked!

Mr Clarckson: KATE! KATE WAKE UP!

Kate came around but could hardly move, Tom picked her up and took her to Rachels office, he ran in and lay Kate on the couch.

Tom: Call an ambulance!

Rachel: Why, what's happened?

Tom: Just do it!

Eddie: Bridget call an ambulance please!

Kate tried to turn over.

Kate: I'm fine, I don't need an ambulance!

Rachel: What's happened?

Tom lifted her jumper up a bit and Rachel and Eddie were shocked, Rachel started crying and went to hug her daughter. Eddie also went and held Kate tight.

Eddie: Thankyou so much Tom!

Tom: It's fine, i have to go! i've got a class waiting.

The ambulance came and Rachel went with Kate to the hospital. Kate was crying by this point.

Rachel: It's okay sweetheart, I'm here and i'm never gonna leave you!

Sorry this is so short, I have no idea where to take the story next. I might have to stop it if i can't think of anything! Please help!


	9. Chapter 9

I know this is a bit of a jump but i don't know where else to go with this so it will just have to do! I am going to bring a new character into this and it is Beth who is Rachel's niece and Mellissa's daughter. She is 15 years old and Kate is now 17 and at a local college.

Kate had gone out with pals and was staying over at one of their houses afterwards so Rachel and Eddie had a night to themselves.

Beth was sat in her room on this Friday night. It was pitch dark outside as it was coming up for winter. A tear trickled down her cheek as she saw the test come out positive. She was pregnant and only 15; she didn't have a clue what to do! She knew she couldn't tell her mum because she would go psycho at her. She didn't want to keep it to herself because last time she kept something big bottled up she tried to commit suicide and she didn't want to die. The only other person was her aunty Rachel. So Beth grabbed her coat and went out the door.

Mellissa: Beth where are you going?

Beth: Out, Bye!

Mellissa: No Beth it's too late!

Beth: BYE!

And with that Beth was out the door and walking in the direction towards her aunt Rachel's. She and Rachel were very close. Beth was crying on her way too Rachel's. Beth wiped her eyes as she knocked on Rachel's door. Eddie opened the door.

Eddie: Hey Beth, Kate's gone out but in you come.

Beth walked into the living room and saw Rachel standing up looking into the mirror on the wall, Beth walked right over to her and hugged her and began to cry again. Rachel looked at Eddie in shock as she held Beth tight.

Rachel: Sweetheart? What's happened? Hmm?

Beth: I... I...

Beth could hardly talk for crying so Rachel led her over to the couch and sat her down. She held her tight for a while and stroked her hair.

Rachel: Shush honey its okay now, I'm here. Now can you tell me what's made you so upset sweetie?

Beth: No, I don't want anyone else to know...

Rachel: Eddie could you give up a minute?

Eddie: Course, sorry.

Rachel: Now it's just you and me, okay?

Beth nodded and took a deep breath.

Beth: Promise you won't tell mum? And you won't be mad or disappointed in me?

Rachel: Okay, honey I love you I'm not going to be mad at you.

Beth: Okay, I love you to. Can I just show you something because I can't say it...?

Rachel: Yea?

Beth took the test out of her bag and handed it to Rachel then ran into the toilet and locked herself in.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

Rachel: Beth darling please come out we can sort this, I'm not mad sweetie.

There was no answer...

Rachel: Well can I come in honey?

She heard the door unlock so walked in. She saw Beth sitting curled up in the corner of the room. She went and sat beside Beth and put her arm around her.

Rachel: I don't know what to say honey... what do you want to do?

Beth: I... I want a... an abortion...

Rachel: Are you sure? You can take a bit of time to think about it...?

Beth: Aunt Rach I'm 15 years old I can't keep it.

Rachel: Well only if you're sure hun.

Beth just nodded.

Beth: Aunt Rach... can I stay here tonight?

Rachel: Course baby. I'll give your mum a call.

Rachel helped Beth up and led her to the couch in the living room.

Rachel: I'll be back in a moment dear.

Eddie was sat on the couch with Beth and she realised that he had seen the test.

Beth: Uncle Eddie...

Eddie: Yea?

Beth: I'm sorry are you disappointed..? It was an accident...

Beth began to cry again. So Eddie moved closer to her and held her tight.

Eddie: Course I'm not disappointed baby, everyone makes mistakes.

A few moments later Rachel came into the living room and Beth decided she wanted to go to bed so Rachel told her to go get a pair of Kate's pyjamas and told her she would be up to say night in a little while. 10 minutes later Rachel was knocking on the room door Beth was in.

Rachel: Hey honey, how are you feeling?

Beth: I'm okay I suppose; thank you so much... for everything.

Rachel: Don't worry about it honey we will sort it. Can I ask you something?

Beth: Yea...

Rachel: How did it happen?

Beth: Emm... the contraception didn't work...

Rachel: Yea but honey you're only 15 years old, you're too young.

Beth: I know aunt Rach and I'm so so sorry but I didn't really want to, I was kind of forced to, but I didn't say no, so...

Rachel: Honey you shouldn't have done it if you didn't want to, that shows that you know you're not ready for it, who's the father?

Beth: I know... and emm... I don't want to say... It's bad.

Rachel: Okay, but you have told me most of it so please just tell me?

Beth: It was... Craig... Craig Thomson.

Rachel: What? He's 19 Beth!

Beth: Please don't be mad...

Rachel: I'm not mad honey, I told you I wouldn't get mad, I'm just shocked. Okay huhn try to get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning. Night night, I love you.

Beth: Night, I love you so much aunt Rach.

Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek then left the room to let Beth get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I've had a negative review about this fic saying that bad things only ever happen in it! The only reason I do that is because it makes it more exciting. So if you don't like it stop reading it and don't review. Thanks :)

Saturday morning came and Beth woke up early, Rachel had called the clinic the night before and Beth was having her abortion today. Beth got up and went downstairs, she checked the clock and it was only 7:30. She made herself a cup of tea and stood in the living room looking out the window. Rachel woke up a couple of hours later and went downstairs to get a glass of water when she saw Beth staring out the window. She walked in and put her hands on Beth's shoulders making her jump.

Rachel: Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.

Rachel picked up Beth's cup of tea to take through to the kitchen, it was freezing cold. Rachel then realised Beth must have been awake for ages.

Rachel: Beth how long have you been up?

Beth: Since 7:30... I didn't sleep very well.

Rachel looked at Beth and saw a tear fall down her cheek.

Rachel: Come here.

Rachel stood with her arms open and Beth walked over and hugged her.

Rachel: How are you feeling about today hmm?

Beth: I don't know, I'm quite scared Rach.

Rachel: Ohh I know honey, but I'm gonna be here for you through the whole thing okay?

Beth: Yea... thanks aunt Rach.

It was now 1:00 and they were both up and dressed. There was a knock at the door and Rachel thought it was probably Kate forgotten her keys again. Rachel opened the door and Kate came stumbling in still drunk from the night before.

Rachel: Bloody hell Kate... get inside!

Kate: Mum, chill... hey cus!

Rachel: Eddie, will you please sort this one out, we've got to go.

Eddie: Yea no problem.

Rachel and Beth left and were on their way to the clinic. When they arrived Rachel went to tell reception they were there and they sat in the waiting room. Rachel could see Beth was really nervous as she was biting her nails. Rachel took her hand and gave her a reassuring look. The doctor called Beth's name and she looked at Rachel with fear in her eyes.

Rachel: its okay I'll stay with you.

Back at the house Eddie had gotten Kate into bed and was downstairs making lunch. When he had made it, Kate had been sleeping for a few hours so he went up to her room. He walked in and noticed she was awake.

Kate: Dad I feel like shit.

Eddie: Well that's what happens when you drink till god knows what time.

Eddie handed her a glass of water and two pain killers.

Kate: Thanks.

Eddie: Kate you're gonna have to stop this.

Kate: Stop what? Having fun?

Eddie: Kate you don't need drink to have fun... and if you do then you certainly don't need as much as you've had, you're still drunk.

Kate: Go away, I'm not in the mood for a big father daughter chat, I feel crap... just go away please, and put off the light.

Eddie gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her room.

Later Rachel and Beth returned. Beth went upstairs to the room she was in the night before as she was feeling very bad.

Eddie: How is she?

Rachel: Very sore I think. I'm gonna get her a hot water bottle and some pain killers. How's madam?

Eddie: Hung-over, I gave her a small lecture but she said she was too ill to talk.

Rachel and Eddie both laughed a bit. Rachel went upstairs to Beth and gave her the pain killers and water bottle.

Beth: Thanks Rach.

Rachel: No problem dear. Do you want to watch a film? Just you and me?

Beth: Yea, mean girls please!

Rachel: Okay..

Beth cuddled up to Rachel and they watched the film.

Please review! :))


	12. Chapter 12

It was Monday night and Beth had been home since Sunday. She had had a bad day at school because her and her friend Lauren had fallen out over Beth spending the weekend at Rachel's and not with Lauren. Beth got home from school and Mellissa was ranting about Beth not tidying her room.

Mellissa: For god sake Beth! Your room is a pigsty!

Beth: Mum just leave it I've had a bad day and I'm not in the mood for your crap!

Mellissa: Excuse me? You're a moody little bitch at the moment!

Beth: Fuck Off!

Mellissa: I sometimes wish you were never born you ungrateful little cow!

Beth stormed out the house in tears. She kept walking and walking until she realised she was near Waterloo Road. A car pulled out of the school and stopped beside Beth. It was Mr Mead, he rolled down his window.

Chris: Beth are you okay?

Beth: Yea... fine.

But at that moment more tears came streaming down her face.

Chris: What's happened? Jump in I'll take you home.

Beth got in the passenger side of his car.

Beth: I don't want to go home...

Chris: Emm.. Okay then. How bout I take you to Rachel's?

Beth just nodded her head. 10 minutes later they were at Rachel's. They both got out the car and Chris knocked on the door. Kate answered.

Kate: Hey Mr Mead... Beth what's up?

Chris: Is Rachel in Kate?

Kate: Nope she's just nipped out to the shop.

Chris: Okay will you look after Beth until your mum gets home?

Kate: Yea sure... Bye Mr Mead.

Kate took Beth inside and shut the door.

Kate: What's up babe?

Beth: Mum... mum told me that she wishes I was never born...

Bet started to cry again and Kate hugged her. She took Beth upstairs to her room and they sat and watched TV. They heard someone come in and the door shut.

Rachel: Kate! You upstairs?

Kate came downstairs.

Kate: Mum... Beth's upstairs... she's pretty upset. Aunt Mel told her she wishes that Beth was never born.

Rachel: Oh no! What the hell is wrong with Mellissa?

With that Rachel made her way upstairs. She stood in the doorway of Kate's bedroom.

Rachel: You okay?

Beth just shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. Rachel walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Beth. Beth howled into Rachel's chest.

Beth: Aunt Rach I can't go back...

Rachel: It's okay you can move in here.

Beth: Thanks Rachel... I love you.

Rachel: I love you too sweetheart.


	13. Chapter 13

Update especially for 'thewattsrule' hope you like it!

Beth had been staying with Rachel and Eddie for a few months now, Mellissa had left Rochdale and had made no contact with Kate for 2 weeks now. It was a Friday morning and Rachel, Eddie and Beth had to get to school. Rachel had been up for a while so decided she would go get Beth up. She got to Beth's room and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Rachel walked in to see Beth sleeping. Rachel shook Beth a bit until she woke up.

Rachel: Rise and shine.

Beth: Rach shut the curtains! What time is it?

Rachel: Time to get up.

Beth: No I feel ill.

Rachel didn't believe her for a second until she got up and ran to the toilet to throw up. Rachel went in after her and held her hair back.

Rachel: Oh hun, I didn't even believe you.

Beth: It's okay aunt Rach.

Beth got back in bed and Rachel went to get her a drink of water. As she came back up with it she sat on Beth's bed.

Rachel: What are you feeling?

Beth: I don't know I just feel dizzy and sick.

After Beth being pregnant before Rachel didn't want to take any risks.

Rachel: Beth... You're not pregnant are you?

Beth: Aunt Rach! You know I would tell you if I was.

Rachel: I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure.

Beth: Go away!

Rachel got up and left the room not wanting to make it any worse. She went downstairs to where Eddie was.

Eddie: Where's Beth?

Rachel: She's sick and I just went and asked her if she was pregnant again... She got really mad Eddie

Eddie: Hey don't worry you were just doing the motherly thing, some here beautiful.

Eddie hugged Rachel and kissed the top of her head.

Eddie: I've got a free in the afternoon so I'll come home to check on her then, do you want me to try and find out what's up with her?

Rachel: Yea please, tell her I'm sorry as well.

Later in the afternoon when Eddie had his free he went home to check on Beth.

Eddie: Beth! You upstairs?

There was no reply so Eddie guessed she was sleeping. He went up to her room and opened the door to see her lying in bed. It looked like she was crying so he knocked on the already opened door. Beth noticed he was there and began to wipe her eyes hoping he hadn't seen. Eddie walked over and sat on her bed.

Eddie: Hey dear what's up?

Beth: Nothing.

Eddie: I know you're upset about something and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me.

A tear slipped out Beth's eye again.

Beth: Can I get a hug Uncle Eddie?

Eddie: Course you can sweetie, come here.

Eddie hugged Beth as they began to talk.

Eddie: So what's up? What's made you so upset?

Beth: I miss mum, I know she hated me and I thought I hated her, but now she's gone I miss her.

Eddie: I know sweetie, course you miss her, but me and Rach will always be here for you. No matter what we will always love you and look after you.

Beth: Thanks Uncle Eddie I love you too.

Later on Beth made her way downstairs to where Eddie was.

Beth: Eddie? Can I go out tonight cause I'm feeling better and it is a Friday... please?

Eddie: I don't know I'll talk to Rach.

Beth: Thanks.

Before Rachel returned home Eddie had informed her on what had happened and she had agreed to let Beth go out. Rachel had got back from work and was greeted with a hug and an apology from Beth.

Beth: I love you Rach.

Rachel: Wasn't expecting that but I love you too.

Soo what do you want to happen to Beth at the party she goes to? Ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't updated in AAGES! I've been busy with exams and that but I plan to keep this story going.

Beth had gone to a party at Bolton's, he was much older than her and so were most of the people there. She was having a great time dancing with her friends but had had a bit to much to drink. Beth felt someone push her so turned around, it was Craig Thomson.

Craig: You stupid slag! Who do you think you are going around telling people I got you pregnant.

Beth: What are you on about! I never said anything..

Craig: How could I have gotten you preggers? We never had sex!

Beth: We both know you're lying.. get a life!

Beth looked around and realised everyone was watching them.

Beth: Now look what you've done!

Craig: Me! I've done nothing, you've brought this all on yourself love!

Beth was about to leave when she got a punch in the face from Craig. She fell to the ground and he began kicking her. He eventually stopped but Beth couldn't walk very well, She managed to get out the house. She sat on the pavement outside the house in tears. She took out her phone and called the person she thought of.

Eddie: Hello..

Beth: Eddie ca.. can you please come and pick me up!

Eddie: Beth what's happened! Where are you?

Beth: Please just come and get me! I'm at Bolton's.

Eddie: I'll be there as soon as possible honey!

Eddie: Rachel! Get in the car quick, we have to go get Beth.

Rachel: What's happened Eddie? Is she ok?

Eddie: I don't know, just get in the car!

Eddie and Rachel got in the car and were on thier way. 5 minutes later they pulled up outside Bolton's. They saw Beth sat on the pavement crying. They ran over to her.

Rachel: Omg honey what the hell has gone on?

Beth: Please just take me home!

Eddie: Come on then darling.

Beth: I can't walk...

Eddie picked up a crying Beth and lay her in the back of his car. Rachel sat in the back stroking Beths hair.

Rachel: Please tell us what's happened darling.

Beth was completely emotionless and wouldn't talk. When they got home Eddie carried Beth up to her room then left Rachel and Beth alone.

Rachel: Do you want to go for a bath?

Beth just nodded. Rachel ran the bath then helped Beth get out of her clothes. Rachel got Beth into the bath but Beth clung to her.

Rachel: Honey it's okay, i'm not going anywhere.

Beth let go of her but sat in the bath hugging her knees. Rachel washed her a bit then helped her out. She got Beth into her pyjamas and got her into bed.

Rachel: I'll be back in a second.

Rachel went downstairs

Rachel: Eddie she won't even talk.. I'm going to sleep with her tonight but we'll get to the bottom of this in the morning.

Eddie: Okay gorgeous, I'll see you in the morning, sweetdreams.

Eddie gave her a kiss then she made her way back upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

..


End file.
